The Third Great Prophecy
by FrostyDiamonds77
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, and all of our good ol' PJO and HOO friends have grown up. This is the story of how each and every couple was dragged back into the world of Greek mythology and the Third Great Prophecy, which they have to fulfill to save the world once and for all. Rated K-plus because I accidentally said 'crap'.
1. Meeting An Old Not-Exactly-Friend

**Yo, yo ,yo, yo! I use the word yo too much! So here's another one-shot! I just had this sudden moment of inspiration that popped out of nowhere, so I should probably start writing before it goes away.**

_**Intro**_

_After the war with Gaea, Percy and Annabeth get married._

_They have 3 children: a 6-year-old girl named Zoe after Zoe Nightshade and two 7 month old twin girls, Reyna and Hylla, obviously named after Reyna and Hylla._

_Percy complains about being the only boy in the family, but Annabeth just laughs at him._

_One day (_**or should I say Once upon a time?**_)_, _it's Zoe's Parent Teacher Conference day at the school she goes to._

_And so the tale begins..._

Percy (Mr. Jackson, lol) POV

"Have fun at home, sweetie!" I pat Zoe on the head as I begin to head out the door.

"Oh, I will! Mommy said she'd help me make a tower out of popsicle sticks!" she replied, cheerful as ever. Well, "ever" not counting the time she fell off her bike and scraped her knee. Or the time she walked into the sliding glass door...

Annabeth gave me a look that clearly said, "_Why did you decide to leave ME with 3 screaming children?"_

I just smiled at her.

I walked into Zoe's classroom, smiling politely at the teacher who was sitting behind her desk.

She looked strangely familiar.

"Hello, _Mr. Jackson._" she said sarcastically. "Have a seat."

I dragged the nearest chair over to her desk and sat down across from her.

"Your child has been doing, ah, _poorly._" she stated bluntly.

"What do you mean?" OK, sure, maybe Zoe was dyslexic and maybe she had the attention span of a goldfish (hee hee, goldfish), but she was highly intelligent!

"Well, _honey_, she can barely read." The wrinkled old hag almost snarled.

"Well, she's dyslexic. I thought teachers were supposed to help and encourage their students, not beat them down. Along with their parents."

"Oh, but Perseus, I'm not a teacher."

Oh, crap. (**Sorry! I suppose I can't rate this K anymore... *Sighs***)

The only times someone/somebody called me Perseus, it was a monster.

I looked closely at this "teacher's" face.

"Mrs. Dodds?!"

"Oh, so you finally figured it out. You're just as simple-minded as before." she snarled.

"What — what are you doing here?"

"Only making sure your daughter stays in check, _son of Poseidon._ Us on Olympus and us serving Hades do not wish your daughter to become too powerful."

"And... how exactly would you do that? I mean, of all things, _you_ can't do much."

Mrs. Dodds hissed.

Oh, great... I suppose that I still have a knack for ticking everything off that's even remotely powerful and that wants to harm me. Oh, boy, I can't wait to tell Annabeth! She totally won't murder me!

She transformed into her monster form. Her eyes glowed red, and she snarled(again).

"I am also here to do my job as a Greek monster. Kill demigods."

And with that statement (totally all rainbows and unicorns), she lunged at me, claws outstretched.

Could I go to jail for cutting a Greek monster that was posing as a kindergarten teacher in half with a bronze sword that wasn't supposed to exist?

Nah. I suppose not.

I looked her straight in the eye and said, "You couldn't beat me when I was twelve and had no training. What makes this so different?"

And with that I uncapped Riptide and cut her in half.

Mrs. Dodds exploded into more than a million fine grains of monster powder stuff. The smell of sulfur rose into the air.

I brushed off my clothes and was about to pat myself on the back and congratulate myself when all the particles of monster powder stuff started to quiver.

_Oh, shoot. Another immortal enemy who wants to swallow me whole. And who can revive monsters. Fun._ I sighed. My day was just going from better to worse.

Mrs. Dodds's head had just reformed, with the particles of her body swirling below her.

"Jackson! I will have your blood! My master demands it!" she screeched.

"Wait... Why does Hades want to murder me?"

"Oh, poor, deluded boy. Hades is not my master any longer." she said, grinning cruelly as her body finally reformed.

"Ah, just great. Another immortal Greek being who wants my blood."

"Indeed. And this 'immortal Greek being' shall have it!"

She lunged at me again. Once more, I swung Riptide up in a deadly arc, slicing her in two.

My demon math teacher exploded into dust once more.

But I knew I couldn't keep this up forever.

I needed a plan.

Well, OK, maybe Annabeth came up with all the plans.

But my plans weren't necessarily _bad_.

They just never worked.

But that didn't mean that they were _bad_(**Yeah, Percy, you keep telling yourself that.**).

OK.

Listen to Annabeth.

'_OK, Percy. Step 1. Analyze the problems.'_ I could just about hear her voice in my head.

Problem: She kept reforming.

Problem: I had to keep her away from my daughter.

Problem: There's another immortal being out for my blood.

Problem: Mrs. Dodds was going to kill me. Right NOW!

I ducked, rolled to my right and came up in a crouching position.

_Wow, this is so much like the Minotaur incident._ I thought to myself as Mrs. Dodds barreled right past me. I stabbed her in the ribcage.

OK. Problems analyzed.

_'Step 2. Find a solution to the problem you have analyzed.'_

Well, Mrs. Dodds kept reforming, so I needed to find a way to keep her from doing it.

So I should... um...

Mental Annabeth sighed. _'We've been over this, Seaweed Brain. Scan your surrounding area and see if you can spot anything that may be of use.'_

Um... Pencils, chairs, desk, banana — Wait, what?

_'Focus, Percy!'_

I kept looking and — aha! A power fan!

_'Good. You're not completely hopeless. Now, Step 3. Based on your problem(s) and your solution(s), formulate a plan of action that, when performed successfully, will enable you to initialize your plan.'_

What?

_'Oh, just make a plan.'_

An idea almost immediately formed in my head.

I quickly ran over to the fan just as Mrs. Dodds finished reforming. After turning the fan to face the window and stepping behind it, I faced the up and kicking Mrs. Dodds.

"Get ready to die, honey!" she snarled.

I gave her my infamous troublemaker smirk.

Growling in anger, she leapt at me.

Right over the fan.

Going exactly according to plan.

When my evil demon math teacher was about a foot away from my face, I leapt straight up into the air.

I vaulted over her head (and over the fan) and brought the hilt of my sword down on her head upon landing.

She exploded into dust.

My fingers fumbled on the controls for the power fan, but I managed to turn it on.

_Whirr._

The fan's motorized blades spun around and around.

Blowing Mrs. Dodd's essence out of the window.

And into the wind.

Where it scattered, bits and pieces of math teacher flying in an infinite number of directions.

I looked at the ground, breathing heavily, Riptide returned to pen form.

When the door opened.

In came a perky young brunette.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Mrs. Simon, and you must be Mr. Jackson. Now, your daughter is doing very well in class..."

**Wow. That did not turn out like I thought it would. I thought it would be a cute little one-shot, but after Percy brought up the whole immortal being thing, I thought I would have to make it a story, so this fic will continue. Hm.. I was also thinking about an alternate ending to that one. Can you imagine the scene if Percy didn't realize that it was Mrs. Dodds, and she continued to badmouth Zoe? Percy gets really irritated, and at the end, when Mrs. Dodds is leaving, Percy is just like, "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name. What was it?" and she responded, "Mrs. Dodds." I honestly think that that would also be really cute, but it turned out the way it did, so... I guess that's it for now. But I WILL continue this. I think I'm going to have the seven, Grover, Clarisse, Reyna, and Thalia go on another quest, that is, another Great Prophecy. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time! Also, I have just decided that I will be doing Chapter dedications. If there are none, well, I'll just dedicate it to some random person I know. I guess this chapter's dedication goes to my new stuffed animal Grumpy Cat. Who was way too expensive. XD. B-D. I am obsessed with emoticons.**


	2. Need Some Help?

**Hey! Chapter 2 is up already! Wow, I feel so proud.. :-) Usually I don't update very often, maybe once every two weeks or so, but because it's summer, you can expect updates about every week! Maybe! Also, this chapter is dedicated to christmascookie26, for being the first to read & review! And for reading my other fanfic, That Ugly Green Monster Called Jealousy. Thank you for your support! Wow, I sound like a Hallmark card... Anyways, this is how Jasper got back into the world of Greekiness...**

_Introduction_

_After the war, just like Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper get married._

_They have just one kid, a seven year old named Amy._

_Today is Jason and Piper's anniversary, so Amy goes off to Frank and Hazel's house._

_Jason decided to take Piper on a date._

_Neither of them expected a nice, simple picnic to go wrong._

_And so the tale begins..._

**Jason POV**

The hellhound jumped out of the shadows and almost beheaded Piper faster than I could say, "Oh my gods! A hellhound just jumped out of the shadows and almost beheaded Piper! Cheese nuggets!"

Where that had come from, I had no idea... Man, Percy was rubbing off on me.

"Piper!" I cried out.

The hellhound had bounded right over her head, avoiding shredding Piper into delicatessen (**did I spell that right?**) by an inch.

"What the - oh my gods!" she cried, her eyes landing on the enormous bulk of a monster behind her.

I had known that hellhounds were big, but this one was _monumental_.

Meaning, about the size of a garbage truck.

Piper had only survived by sheer luck.

Piper and I could have taken it, I mean, I am the son of Jupiter, but just then, seven more hellhounds bounded out of the forest and formed an arc around us.

"Back to back," Piper muttered to me. "If we go down, we go down together."

The hellhounds pounced.

**Percy POV**

After the long and boring ( my ADHD kicked in, don't judge me!) Parent Teacher Conference, I just about bolted out the door.

I had been sitting in there for so long that I had started to get fidgety! Zoe's teacher had been looking at me like I had grown two extra heads.

Also, I had to tell Annabeth about what happened.

I hopped into my slightly dinged car, and started driving home.

Our car insurance hated us (me, mostly) because of all the frequent monster attacks.

Just thought I'd put that in there.

I finally got home after running a few red lights and burst into our house.

"Annabeth!" I gasped. "Parent teacher conference... Mrs. Dodds... Monster attack..."

"Woah, woah, Percy! Calm down!" I managed to control my breathing. "Okay, now start from the beginning."

I managed to gasp out the whole thing as our kids peeked out from behind the door and stared at us.

"Oh gods, Annabeth. If they sent a monster to attack me— "

"Jason and Piper! Come on, Percy!"

We bolted out the door.

**Piper POV**

With one smooth, long motion, I plunged Katoptris into a hellhound's stomach.

It exploded into dust, but moments after, started reforming again.

I cursed in ancient Greek.

While simultaneously rolling under a hellhound that had its claws outstretched, I jabbed my knife into another hellhound's rib cage and pulled out just as quickly.

It, too exploded into dust.

I glanced over at Jason.

He swung his sword in a large sweeping motion and the frontline of hell hounds exploded into dust, but they reformed just as quickly.

We couldn't hold them off alone.

We need help.

As if they had heard us, Percy and Annabeth leapt off of the pegasi that they had been riding on.

Annabeth dropped into a forward somersault to soften the impact whereas Percy landed on both feet.

"Need help?" Percy said, his infamous trouble maker smirk on his face.

And together we exploded into action.

Percy did a forward front flip over the biggest hellhound's head neatly on its back.

He immediately impaled Riptide through its skull and it exploded into dust.

"Scatter the dust or they will keep reforming!" Percy yelled as he kicked the largest hellhound's essence around.

I nodded and started fighting with a renewed vigor now that we had a plan. Annabeth was wrecking havoc among all the monsters, fighting four of them at once while Jason and I took care of the other three.

I stabbed my hellhound in its chest while Jason called down a bolt of lightning to destroy one and swung his sword through the other.

Annabeth, with Percy's help, managed to vaporize all four hellhounds.

And with that, Percy raised his hands into the air.

The ground burst open and a geyser of water gushed out, and the monster's essence was swept away into the depths beneath us.

**Sorry if the font looks weird. I typed the A/N's here on Microsoft Word but the actual story on Google Drive and I just copied and pasted. My Microsoft Word is extremely messed up, so I can't highlight to change it back and I'm too lazy to retype anything. So I'm extremely sorry if you're OCD like me and the different types of font annoys you. Anyways, next chapter is about Frazel. Pairings in this story will be Percabeth (obviously), Jasper (also obviously), Frazel, and Caleo. The extra characters I'm going to have on the quest so far are Reyna, Clarisse, the Stolls, Nico, and Thalia, but if you have any suggestions, please put them in the comments/reviews (not below, but you go below to post them). Well, see you next time! P.S. I may or may not be posting one-shots as well as my next few chapters. :-)**


	3. Army of Silverware

**Hey! I am so, so sorry that I wasn't able to get this up faster. I went on vacation to Niagara Falls and didn't bring my laptop, only my iPad. I have Google Drive on my iPad, so I thought it would be OK if I didn't bring it (my laptop). But my email account got hacked and I wasn't able to access any part of the rough draft I had been working on in Google Drive. I am really, really sorry. But here I am! So let's get this chapter started! Oh, by the way, this chapter's dedication is to Wise Girl's Sister For Life for being the first reviewer on my PJO one-shot, Mother And Son. And for being my awesome, cool, and PJO/HOO obsessed friend. You're super awesome! So, anyways, this chapter is about Frazel. Um... I don't know what to put here, so I'll just get started.**

_Intro_

_After the war, Frank and Hazel get married just like Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper._

_They only have one child, a five year old boy named Alexander, Alex for short._

_Jason and Piper's kid Amy comes over to visit, as mentioned in Chapter 2._

_Frank and Hazel are simply at home when they received a not-so-pleasant surprise._

_And so the tale begins..._

**Hazel POV**

"Anyone got a four?" Frank says hesitantly...

"Go fish." I reply.

"Aw man! I suck at this game!" Frank complains, but he's smiling.

The kids laugh at us.

We were simply having fun playing Go Fish when the wall right next to me exploded.

Plaster rained down all over the living room table, covering my hair.

"Hazel!" Frank said worriedly at the same exact time Alex yelled, "Mommy!".

"I'm okay." I managed to cough out. "But the question is, what on Earth was that?"

Right on cue, a low snarl ripped through the air.

I whipped around and came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes.

It was a giant sow.

If I remembered correctly from all of those lessons in mythology from Camp Jupiter, it was the Crommyonian Sow.

Theseus killed it while traveling from Troizenos to Athens. But there was no mention of how. (**I couldn't find it on Wikipedia. :-( Oh well.)**

I would have been crushed by it in two seconds flat, were it not for Frank transforming into a large bald eagle and dive bombing it.

The sow snarled in outrage right after Frank's claws ripped through it's snout.

"Woah..." Alex murmured. "Daddy's an eagle..."

Despite the fact that there were three half-foot-long scratches on the sow's nose, it didn't look very fazed.

"Frank!" I yelled. "Get the kids out of here!"

He nodded, looking pale, and murmured something to the kids. They rushed out the door along with him.

I quickly pivoted around to face the stupid sow.

When I realized my mistake.

I didn't have my _spatha._

~~~~~~~~~~A line break sent by this evil author who leaves you with a cliffhanger!~~~~~~~~

**(But who is not as bad as Rick Riordan. He didn't just leave us with a cliffhanger, **_**they fell off the cliff!)**_

**Frank POV**

I quickly rushed the kids out the door of the house.

_'Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!' _Was about all that was going through my brain right now. '_I just left Hazel alone with the Crommyonian Sow!'_

But both Hazel and I knew that we needed to protect the kids with our lives.

I grabbed their hands — Alex's in my right and Amy's in my left — and together we rushed down the street.

But just my luck — when we turned the corner of the block I almost walked straight into three empousa.

"Hi, Frank!" One giggled.

She leaned forward and all I could do was stare into her eyes, her mesmerizing blue eyes...

I probably would have been sliced into mincemeat, had Alex not said, "Daddy?".

I shook myself and came back to reality, ending the empousa by transforming into a ten feet tall grizzly bear and swiping my claws through her.

She exploded into dust.

I grabbed the kids' hands and bolted the opposite way down the street.

"Frank!" I heard my name being called.

Glancing upwards, I saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper riding on pegasi, two on each one.

"Percy! Thank the gods," I said as the pegasi gracefully landed in front of us. "The Crommyonian Sow's in our house. With Hazel!"

"Oh, gods. Percy, Frank, come with me. We'll take the sow. Jason, Piper, get the kids to safety. We'll IM you when we've taken care of the thing." Annabeth said, her grey eyes glinting dangerously as she and Percy dismounted their pegasus.

"Also, watch out for the empousa down the road." I chime in.

As Percy, Annabeth and I run down the street, I can hear Piper's voice slowly fading away in the background. "Hey, kids, want to ride a pega..."

~~~~~~~~~Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hazel POV**

Maybe I didn't have my _spatha_, but Hazel Levesque was not going down without a fight.

As the sow lowered its head to charge at me, I simply glared at it, concentrating... Concentrating...

All of a sudden, I heard a BANG! from the kitchen.

The sound of a silverware drawer exploding.

A bunch of silverware flew through the kitchen door, an army of forks, spoons, and knives come to do my bidding.

And yes, it was as stupid as it sounded.

The sow snorted in confusion. "_Row?"_

Then the silverware attacked.

A bunch of knives and forks started stabbing the sow and the spoons were doing whatever spoons being controlled and made to attack a creature from Greek mythology do.

The sow gave one last cry of defeat and it exploded into dust.

I was beginning to feel bad for it.

Until it started to reform.

I sank to my knees, my energy nearly spent from controlling the silverware.

And the sow charged.

It smashed into me, and almost immediately, a fiery pain exploded in my chest.

The Crommyonian Sow probably would have killed me right then and there, but Percy, Frank, and Annabeth burst into the room.

Annabeth, Percy, and Frank darted around the sow, dealing quick blows here and there.

Finally, Annabeth dealt a fatal stab to the sow's ribcage and it exploded into dust.

Before it could reform, Percy quickly raised his hands and washed away the remnants of the monster.

"Hazel! Are you okay?" Frank quickly rushed over to me, his worry showing in his facial expression.

"Yeah..." I groan, sitting up painfully. "I think I broke a rib."

"Hold on a second." Percy fished around in his pocket for a little bit before pulling out a slightly squashed piece of ambrosia. "Here."

I pop the ambrosia in my mouth, savoring the flavor of shrimp gumbo, my comfort food.

Already I can feel the effects of the godly food kicking in and my ribs mending.

"Are—" I quickly cut Percy off.

"Enough about me, we need to get Leo and Calypso."

**Well, that took me forever to type! I think this is my longest chapter! *Pats self on back* **

**Um, anyways, I just realized that I have never done a disclaimer. Arion, would you do the honors?**

**Arion: *whinnies loudly***

**Me: Um... Percy, translate.**

**Percy: Without the swears? OK, he says this stupid and random fangirl does not own the PJO series because she's not a crazy fifty year old man who throws two of the freaking main characters into the deepest pits of Tartarus.**

**Me:Thanks... I guess. Well, anyways, next chapter will be Caleo! See you then!**


	4. Flame On

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you all that today (August 9th) I'm going to be going to Acadia with a friend. So there will be no updates from August 9th through 18th. Wait, 16th. Lol, I can't add. Sorry!:-( On a happier note, this chapter's dedication goes to camphalfblood lover for giving me a really nice review! I would also have given one to Christmascookie26 for their really nice review, except I gave them one in Chapter 2. Sorry! Anyways, on with the story!**

_Intro_

_So Leo and Calypso get married after the war and open that much anticipated machine shop._

_They live in a small yet cozy house._

_Leo and Calypso don't have any children __**(1/2 demigod, 1/4 Titan, anyone?) **__but have pet tables, children of Buford (or so Leo says)._

_One day, Leo is in his shop when he notices something strange._

_He's having a lot less customers than normal, and each one had stayed for exactly 7 minutes (Leo equals ADHD which equals boredom which equals timing each customer)._

_What is going on?_

_And so the tale begins..._

**Leo POV**

"... And here you go!" I hand the customer her stuff.

She glares at me and whisks off.

"Well, _you're _welcome..." I mutter sarcastically.

I glance up at the clock.

5:34, exactly seven minutes after the customer had arrived, that being 5:27... Or was it 5:28?

I could never remember things.

Curse this ADHD...

But even I remembered that for demigods, there was no such thing as coincidence.

Something was wrong.

"Calypso!" I called. "I think we have a problem!"

"What is it, Leo?" she called from the back of our shop. "Did you drop one of my vases again?"

"Um... No... Just—could you just come here?"

She materialized (**figuratively! Give me a break**) in the doorframe.

"Ok. This is going to make me sound really, really superstitious." I started.

"Just get it over with, Leo." she said irritably.

"Well, I may or may not have been so ADHD that I timed each customer... And I may or may not have noticed that each one stayed for seven minutes... And that there may or may not have been seven customers total..."

Calypso paled.

"W-were they a-all g-g-g-" she stuttered, unable to complete her sentence.

"Yeah, they were all girls."

"Oh, gods, oh gods..." she muttered. I could only hear little snippets of what she was saying.

"..Supposed to be stars... Suicide... So upset about Father..."

"Calypso—"

She ignored me.

"Calypso!"

"Ugh.." I muttered irritably.

"Calypso!"

She started to pace anxiously.

"Calypso! If you don't answer me right this minute, I swear to all the gods—"

Calypso stopped her nervous pacing and turned to stare at me.

"Leo..."

"What?" I grumbled.

"Your ears are on fire."

"Oh my gods..." I quickly patted them out.

"Seriously, Calypso, what's up? You know you can tell me." I gazed at her and gave her my signature Leo Valdez puppy eyes **(not as good as Percy's!).**

"Well, it's... It's... Those customers, those seven, they're—"

She was interrupted by a loud bang.

The door had flown open, seemingly on its own accord.

Calypso had an expression of pure shock, and her eyes were fearful—and was that a hint of...anticipation?

All of a sudden, one by one, the windows flew up, letting in a breeze of gusty air.

Green mist flowed through the windows and through the door, much like Rachel when she issued a prophecy (**Leo saw Rachel give a prophecy in TLH, I think**).

It curled around Calypso in a slow, yet steady spiral.

"_Calypso, dear. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" _A disembodied voice flowed through the shop, the layered as though at least five people were speaking... Or was it seven?

Calypso was standing, frozen like a Medusa victim.

"Calypso, what the heck is going on?!"

"M—my sisters. The Pleiades."

Seven female figures materialized in front of them, all of their eyes glowing with that same green light.

Calypso stepped forwards, up to the one the oldest.

"Maia. W-wha—"

_"What are we doing here? We have come for you, dear sister. Join us... Revoke the presence of the foolish male demigod who is your companion. Our patron awaits you." _**(I honestly didn't know if revoke was grammatically correct, but it sounded good, so oh well.)**

"Hey! I take offense to being called a 'foolish male demigod'! I mean, I may be foolish, but at least I'm not as ugly as your face!"

_"Silence, fool!" _The oldest one—what was her name? Mary or something?— thrust her hand out at me and I immediately felt my lips zip tight.

"Mmmmph!" I yell-mumbled.

Calypso looked alarmed now.

"What did you _do_ to him, Maia?" she gasped anxiously.

_"Oh, I simply put him in his rightful place as a male. He has no right to be so disrespectful in the presence of some as dignified as yourself."_

"Maia. Simply because you were companions of Artemis doesn't mean you can treat males in such a... Disdainful way."

Maia sneered. "You think that this is just about Artemis? I have joined a greater and more righteous cause. We shall rid the world of those putrid gods!"

"Maia... Why are you doing this? What have the gods done to you?"

"Don't you know, sister? Zeus transformed us all into stars, left us at the mercy of Orion, to be endlessly chased across the night sky. All to comfort our father, with no inquiry to how we felt about it. We Pleiades shall exact revenge upon those treacherous gods!"

"Sisters..." Calypso started. "Have all of you decided that the gods are so terrible? Merope, you always liked me. The gods are not so evil! They may be disrespectful, shallow and stuck up."

Thunder boomed in the sky.

Calypso simply glanced out the window before continuing. "But they are not as cruel as Gaea, or Kronos. They do care for their children, offering them help throughout their tragedy-filled lives, despite the fact that their leader forbade it."

"Calypso, our poor, misguided sister." Another Pleiade stepped forward. "You have been misled. Look at what the gods have done to you! Reduced to staying in the company of a _male_. Brainwashed to believing that the gods are _good_. Come to your senses, sister. Realize this: the gods are not what they seem."

The Pleiades' attention was focused on Calypso, who was looking pale and uncertain.

I slipped out the door, headed straight for the garden hose.

Now, I know you're thinking: Has Leo finally done it? Gone crazy?

Well, for your information, no.

I am not crazy.

I think.

I snapped back into reality. Stupid ADHD.

With a deft twist of my hand, the garden hose spurted to life.

Water sprayed everywhere.

Reaching into my tool belt, I pulled out a drachma.

Perfect.

I quickly tossed my drachma into the mist.

Now away from the presence of the Pleiades, hopefully I could talk.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson... Uh... Wherever he is."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

An image fizzed to life in front of me.

Percy and the rest of the crew on the Argo II were riding on pegasi, hopefully off to rescue me.

Percy's pegasus, seeing me right in front of him, reared up, almost bucking Percy off.

Percy's eyes widened.

"Leo!" he said. "You do _not_ want to hear what Blackjack just said about you."

Blackjack whinnied disdainfully.

"Oh, shut up." Percy muttered. "We're coming to help you out! Where's Calypso? Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Well, physically, at least. The Pleiades are here."

"The _what_?" Percy said, looking confused.

"Oh, ask Annabeth."

"Whatever. Leo, we'll be there soon! Hang on, buddy! I — see — soon! Goo—Leo!" The connection broke up.

I turned around just as a Pleiad inside the house yelled, "The boy! Where is he?"

Crap.

They all burst outside of the house, leaving Calypso inside.

I quickly yelled, "Flame on!" and ran right through them.

They burst into dust, but I was more concerned with getting Calypso out of the house.

I burst through the back door.

"Calypso!" I panted. "Iris... Message... Friends... Coming..."

She blinked in surprise, but before she could react, I grabbed her hand and tugged her out the door.

Calypso caught on quickly.

Angry Pleiades + Leo = Run. For. Your. Life.

We bolted down the block, and, glancing upwards, saw six figures riding on pegasi above us.

Calypso and I simply jumped onto the back of the extra pegasus.

"Wha—" Jason started, but I cut him off. "Go, go, go, go! No time!"

Percy glanced back at the pegasi and they all leapt into the air in sync.

Leaving a horde of angry Pleiades behind us.

**Well, that was interesting... I'm actually typing this about 13 minutes before we need to go, and I was stressing out. Didn't finish my lunch. Oh well, at least I got this chapter up before I left! You're welcome!**


	5. Blue Cookies (Short! Sorry!)

**Hey guys! I had a wonderful vacation, FYI. Sorry about not being able to update. Today's dedication is for ALL of you guys who are reading this right now. Thanks for sticking with me through all of the first four boring chapters and waiting it out through the whole two weeks while I was on vacation. Well, the second week was me going to an all day computer camp where I got home at 6:30... Oh, BTW, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. Rick Riordan does, and if he didn't, the world would fall apart by the seams. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

_Intro_

_**Um... I dunno what to put for an intro from now on, so... Yeah... I'm getting rid of it... No more intro...**_

Percy POV

"Mom?" I opened the door to my mom's apartment.

Man, I hadn't been in this place for ages.

"Percy!" she exclaimed.

2 seconds later, I was enveloped in a bone-crushing mom hug.

"Uh — mom…. Choking.. me…."

She quickly let go of me and finally noticed the six grown adults and one immortal being standing and looking confused in the doorway.

"Oh… Paul! We've got company!"

I couldn't stop the huge grin from appearing on my face as Paul hustled through the doorway. **( A.N. Lol, hustled)**

"Percy!" He rushed towards me and gave me a hug.

A manly hug.

"Um, love you to —"

Leo snickered.

"But we have guests."

Realization came across Paul's face.

"Oh…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…" I was pretty sure that my face was bright red.

There was a long, long, awkward silence.

"A GAY BABY WAS JUST BORN!" Leo blurted out. Very annoyingly, I might add.

Calypso slapped him upside the head, muttering "Idiot. I'm married to an idiot."

"Ignore them." Piper told my parents. "I'm Piper McLean, and I'm guessing that you're Percy's parents?"

"No kidding, Pipes." Jason muttered sarcastically. He immediately paled. "Oh no. That wasn't a good idea…."

"Slap yourself in the face." she replied coolly.

And Jason slapped himself in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all of the super awkward introductions, I turned to my parents.

"Um, do you mind if me and my friends stay the night?"

"Percy! Grammer! It's _my friends and I_."

"Oh, shut it, Wise Girl."

"Well, I call you Seaweed Brain for a reason."

My mom interrupted us before this simple bickering could turn into a full-blown argument. Trust me, it's happened before.

"Of course you can!"

"Thanks, Sally!" Leo said, making himself right at home. He opened the fridge first.

"Got anything to eat?"

"Oh, gods, you've got to try Sally's blue cookies! They're practically legendary!" Annabeth gushed.

"Oh, stop it, Annabeth. They're not _that _good."

"Are you kidding, Mom? They're amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I need to get me some of these blue cookies!" Leo said.

"Alright, alright." Sally said. "Percy, go set up some beds for your _guests_."

"Okay, mom." I mutter. "Come on, guys!"

~~~~wow, two line breaks….~~~~~~dunno if that's good or bad…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(A/N To be honest, I was originally planning on ending it somewhere around here, but then it would be a filler, and I hate fillers, so I'll give you a cliffhanger instead. ;-) Hehe. Don't kill me.)**

I bolted up out of bed the next morning, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Something was wrong.

If you asked me how I knew, I would tell you that it had been gut instinct. But demigod instinct taught me to go with my gut. And my gut was telling me something was wrong.

I raced down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of my mom's room.

I took a deep breath.

Set my hand on the knob.

Twisted…

My mom and dad were gone.

**Ok, ok, don't kill me! That escalated really quickly... Blame my brain. She did it! And I wanted to make it interesting, not a filler! Hopefully I'll update soon, but no promises…. But seriously, don't kill me. Please…. I beg of you... And sorry for the super short chapter... Don't kill me...**


	6. The Rock

**Oh my gods, I am so, so sorry about that last cliffhanger. I feel awful! And I also made you guys wait, like, a month... Sorry! I was really busy with school. But then again, I only have, like, seven followers, so only seven people would be waiting. So the dedication goes out to those seven people! Should I list all of them? Eh, what the heck. Christmascookie26, HunterChic1807, ****ThePercyJacksonOracle (cool username), athenadaughter6, camphalfblood lover, mayaamendoza, and nickigaby. Thanks for everything!**

Percy POV

My parents were gone.

Gone.

I couldn't believe it.

I bolted over to the dresser.

A black piece of paper lay on top of it, folded into thirds.

Cautiously, I unfolded it.

There it was.

In crude white font, a message was clearly visible.

_Perseus Jackson._

_November 22nd, 12 A.M._

_Central Park._

_Be there or they die._

There was no questioning who "they" were. His mom and dad.

And November 22nd... Today's date.

I sighed.

Making up my mind, I sat down at the table and started to write.

**(A/N NO, NO, NO, NO YOU STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN DON'T GO)**

**~~~~~~~just a line break, i come in peace~~~~~~or is it pieces?~~~~~~~~~**

**Piper POV**

"Mmmph..." I rolled over drowsily... and came face-to-face with Leo.

"Gah!" I scrambled backwards in shock and ended up banging my head on the wall.

"Jeez, Pipes. I know I'm beautiful, but you don't have to wake up the whole crew to tell them."

"Oh, shut up, Repair Boy."

Looking around the room, I found that, sure enough, the rest of the crew started to wake.

Hazel and Frank sat up at the same time and accidentally bonked heads. They blushed a bright red, both immediately muttering embarrassed apologies.

Jason groaned sleepily and moved his foot 3 feet to the left.

Where, coincidentally, Annabeth's face was.

After the first few seconds of What-The-Hades-Is-Jason's-Foot-Doing-In-My-Face-I'm-Gonna-Kill-Him, she grabbed an encyclopedia—a heavy one, I might add—and whacked Jason in the face. **(A/N This actually happened to me once. SeaweedBraniac1218, your foot does ****not**** smell good.)**

I'm guilty. I laughed.

"Ow!" Jason yelled. "That almost hurt as much as the brick!" **(A/N BRASON!)**

I smirked.

Percy burst into the room.

Was it just me, or did he look kinda pale?

"Jeez, guys, what's all the ruckus about?" he said weakly.

All Hades broke loose.

"Piper woke me up! And I need my beauty sleep!"

"He bonked me in the head!"

"No, _she _bonked _me_ in the head!"

"Jason shoved his smelly foot in my face!"

"Well, _she_ whacked me in the head with an encyclopedia!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Everyone stared.

"Percy, it really doesn't matter. We're all acting like immature kids."

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Jason gagged him with a pillow.

"Well, anyways, my mom and dad... went out to, uh... get some... groceries for the day?" Percy said it like a question.

"But anyways, breakfast is served! Blue pancakes, courtesy of yours truly!"

"Huzzah!" Leo yelled. He just about tackled Percy getting out of the door.

Everyone else flooded out of the door like moths to a flame.

Or like Leo to candy.

Yeah, I know, strange reference. But it was scarily true.

You did _not_ want to see Leo when he was on a sugar high.

Or when he was in a pink, fluffy, and sparkly wedding dress, but that's a completely different story.

~~~~~~~man, I put waaay too many line breaks in my writing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We dashed into the kitchen to see, much to our delight, heaping piles of bright blue pancakes smothered in maple syrup and butter.

"I've died and went to Elsyium..." Leo murmured, mouth agape.

Jason muttered his agreement.

Before we knew it, the breakfast was gone. The only evidence of it was a couple of plates soaked with maple syrup, and Leo was even cleaning his plate of that.

With his tongue.

"Gross!" I couldn't help but exclaiming.

"Well, I can't be helped if my tongue has a mind of its own!" Leo said defensively.

"Ugh... Why do I even know you?"

"Because I'm _fabulous_."

"You _wish_."

"Aw, I love you too."

"You always need to have the last wor—" I was cut off by a loud rumbling noise from outside.

And then a roar.

And then the sound of a building collapsing to pieces.

"Crap." Percy muttered a long string of Greek curses under his breath. "I knew I shouldn't have taken the risk. Seven demigods here in the city is a magnet for trouble."

"Oh, like you're not." Annabeth retorted.

Percy opened his mouth—no doubt to give her some witty retort— but right then, a sound like an elephant dying while playing the tuba and throwing a pig off a cliff split through the air.

Confused?

Me too.

~~~~~~~~~aaaaaaand line break no. 3!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Um.. I guess I'll do Leo's POV! Ok?**

We burst out of Percy's apartment and immediately started running down the street.

The horrible noise split through the air, but I, Leo McShizzle was here to save the day!

_Aand_ cue superhero fail.

... I tripped over a rock.

OK, OK, I know.

But in my defense, I think it was Gaea!

Well, enough of that, but I turned around from my face-plant position to come face-to-face with...

The Minotaur.

**Duh-duh-duh! Wow, the most over-used cliff-hanger in history. I'm super sorry that I didn't update in FOREVER. I've got a really busy schedule, what with school and all that rubbish, but I'll do my best to update frequently. I know that this was one of my shorter chapters, but I'll try better next time! I've got plans for this story. Kinda...**


	7. Ze Light Ray Of Death

**Hey guys! So, it's been… what? 3 weeks? 4 weeks? Yeah, 4 weeks since the Blood Of Olympus came out, and since, on the fanfics I've been reading, there have been about 3 updates. Incredibly depressing, since I've probably followed/favorited over 100 fanfics. So this goes out to all of the people who are still obsessed with PJO and feel like everyone's leaving the fandom! Some of us are still here! **

**P.S. I changed the formatting a bit. Tell me what 'ya think 'bout that, do you love it? Hate it? So-so it? Tell me how you feel in the comments below, and I am not a Youtuber! At least, not yet... *cue creepy music***

**Leo's PoV (A/N cause I'm not SO mean that I wouldn't tie up that last cliffie)**

**The first thing **that went through my mind was, _Crap._

The Minotaur snorted through its nostrils, temporarily fogging up the huge golden ring in its nose. His beady red eyes glared at me with hatred, and he was covered in coarse, oily hair/fur all the way down to its waist, as though he hadn't taken a shower in years.

_Do monsters take showers? Or at least baths?_

Precisely three seconds later, the Minotaur's horns slammed into the pavement right where I had been lying before. Luckily, the Supreme Leo Valdez (mwah) had rolled out of the way right on time. But only my ADHD had saved me there. Leo Valdez (mwah again) was going to have to be ready for anything.

But what I was not ready for? Flying ice cream trucks. But flying ice cream, on the other hand…

_Focus, Leo!_ I mentally scolded myself for getting off track. How had the Minotaur been defeated before?

Well, it was common CHB knowledge that Percy had defeated the Minotaur at age 12 when he had first come to camp, without any battle training at all. But I wasn't exactly any son-of-Poseidon material. And my mother hadn't been killed (well, actually kidnapped, but Percy hadn't known that) and my best friend wasn't knocked out.

But now was a time to focus on the problem at hand. Thinking of a plan was more of Annabeth's thing, and right now, staring off into space with no inspiration wasn't killing the Minotaur.

It was time to take this bull-dude down the Valdez way.

Just as the Minotaur was about to go all rage-ey-bull-dude on me, I braced my feet on the ground and kicked off, flipped over, landed on my feet, and ran straight at the Minotaur.

I know.

Crazy.

Apparently, the Minotaur wasn't used to having victims run straight at him instead of running away in terror, 'cause he only snorted in confusion, something which distorted his face and gave him the appearance of a warthog who had just ran into a wall.

Or maybe it was just an effect of my pure awesomeness.

But anyways, it was time to get serious.

When the Minotaur inevitably stuck his hand out to grab me and make me into a Leo-pancake, I went for the surprise attack and grabbed _him_ instead.

Latching on to his pinky finger (whose diameter was about the size of my face) , I vaulted up onto his hand and dashed up is outstretched arm.

**A/N Does the Minotaur have a pinky finger? Dunno... Just go with it.**

He _flipped out._

With a snort of outrage, he whipped his head around, trying to shake me off. I pulled a hammer out of my toolbelt of awesomeness, and was about to smash it into this idiot's head when he smashed his head into a two story building, nearly knocking my teeth out, and then whipping his head around, sending me flying into a pile of scrap metal.

Scrap metal…

As if my hands were possessed, I just grabbed random hunks and chunks of metal, bronze, silver, and tin, and just stuck them together. I think there was even a toothbrush… Made of aluminum foil. I mean, who does that?

By the time I was done, there was a huge, 10 foot tall thingy that looked like a telescope in front of me. I looked up to see the Minotaur glaring down at me, and a huge plume of smoke in the background.

Oh, so that's where everyone else went!

Just as the Minotaur was about to eat my face off, I swiveled the telescope around to face him and pushed a button. I think I made that with the toothbrush…

A huge white strobe light flashed in his face.

He stumbled back in confusion, and I grinned in satisfaction. So I experimentally stabbed at the button again.

Imagine if the lights from about 3 million disco parties had appeared about two inches in front of your face. Shining at you. While you were having a staring contest with someone, in the middle of a sandstorm, while cutting an onion. That's basically what happened to the Minotaur.

He took two steps back, and disintegrated.

Now who isn't on Team Leo?

I pushed another button on Leo's Death Ray Of Death, and it folded itself into a minature pineapple. Shoving it in my pocket, I looked up, and ran off into the direction of the plume of smoke.

Today was going to be a long day.

**So that's it for my super late update, and I guess I'll see you all next month! Or the month after that… If you couldn't tell, I'm a really good procrastinator… Ugh. I need to do my homework. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: This idiot does not own the PJO and HOO series, as much as she wishes she does. She is anti-social, and, if she had her way, would spend her days cooped up in her room reading fanfics, attempting to write fanfics, and watching random Youtube videos. Yeah, she definitely isn't Rick Riordan. Or even a good enough writer to be anything like him.**

**Hey! That isn't what you were hired to write! Give me that computer!**

***crash***

***boom***

***other random onomatopoeias***

***holy crap i think spelled that right***


End file.
